


Peaceladen

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-26
Updated: 2001-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy day.  Quiet mansion.  Two young men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceladen

## Peaceladen

by JainieG

<http://www.mizjain.org/>

* * *

The air is thick with the earthy, moist scent of rain. Step outside and you can smell it. 

Thanks to the clouds, it's darker outside than it usually is at this time of day. The clouds hang heavy in the sky, promising rain, but stalling. 

The skies in Kansas don't fuck around: when it storms, it shakes the houses, rattles the doors, snatches clean laundry from lines and drops it in empty pastures nearby. Like a giant precocious three-year-old having a temper tantrum. 

Clark concentrates on the small novel he's reading, dark brows knitted together. His head gradually tilts to one side to rest against the glass, clear blue eyes still fixed on the page. 

He's folded his long, lanky frame into the corner of one end of the window seat, several tasseled pillows tucked behind his back. Tick of the grandfather clock out in the hall. The faintest rumble of thunder. 

Clark lifts his hand to his mouth to muffle a yawn. Weather like this always makes him drowsy. 

"Tired?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you tired?" Lex asks again from his place at the other end of the window seat. 

There is nothing small about Castle Luthor; even corners that are meant to be cozy and inviting. Everything's sprawling and polished and still so new, even though the place is several hundred years old. 

It doesn't feel lived in, doesn't feel like a home, except for the couple of rooms in the house that Lex has taken for himself. But even then, those sometimes feel empty... far more empty than they should. 

Clark likes to think he takes a piece of Kent Farms with him each time he goes to see Lex.. As if he were carrying the essence of warmth and family to Lex's doorstep, much like he does the crates of organically grown apples from his parents' farm. He knows his mother would do the same for Lex, if she could - ask him over for dinner one night, maybe - if she could find some way of doing it without Clark's dad finding out. 

For Lex, what Clark brings with him is something intangible, but inexpressibly charming - like the gleam on the skin of those perfectly ripe, perfectly red fruits. 

"Mm-mmm," Clark lifts his head up from the glass, just long enough to shake it lazily in the negative before returning it to its resting place. Brief glance up over the top of his book and there's a twinkle in his eyes. Lex can tell Clark is smiling, even though the small volume Clark holds hides his face from the nose down. 

"How's the book?" 

"Oh. Boring..." Clark lowers the book a bit, revealing the rest of his face, and shrugs. "It's for school." 

"What is it?" Lex leans forward slightly to peer at the cover, which Clark holds up for him to see. "Yeah. Read that one. You're right: boring." 

Clark grins and shakes his head, as if to say 'you're no help' and returns to his reading, eyes still sparkling. 

Lex allows himself a soft chuckle, looks back down at the open file folders and papers strewn on his lap and the seat in front of him and sighs. He's been working on these budget outlines for days, now. Clark had offered to stop visiting him so that Lex could get his work done, but Lex wouldn't hear of it. 

It's always too quiet, without Clark there. 

Of course, he has to concentrate on his work - he always gives his responsibilities his utmost attention - but it's nice to see that shock of off-black hair out of the corner of his eye as he's working. 

"How's that coming along?" Clark asks softly, nodding to the piles of paperwork. 

"It's not," Lex frowns and sits back. Rubs at his eyes and thinks he feels a migraine coming on. "I think I'm getting brain fry. How about you?" 

"Yeah," Clark says, slouching back, hands falling into his lap, marking his place in the book with his thumb. 

Lex opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by another, louder roll of thunder. Both of their heads turn to look out the window and then there are the soft patterings of rain against the glass, gradually growing harder. The skies have worked themselves up into a downpour. 

Another yawn from Clark. 

"All right. That settles it," Lex says at last, startling them both. 

He begins stuffing papers back into their appropriate folders in what he hopes is some semblance of logical order that he'll be able to understand, later on. When every last loose page, every last contract and print out has been tucked away, he stacks the folders, leans over and deposits them on the hardwood floor beside the window seat. 

"Lex?" Comes the adorably puzzled voice from across from him. "I -- I thought you had to have those done by --" 

"Later." 

"Later. Well, what about now? D-did you wanna... do something?" A perfectly innocent question from the farmboy... still, Lex can't help but smirk. 

"Clark." 

"Yeah?" 

"Put the book down, shut up and come here." 

"Huh?" 

"Come here," Lex says again with a lopsided grin as he shifts in his seat to fluff up the pillows he's been leaning on. 

"For what?" Clark is looking for any excuse he can to stop reading, but his natural inquisitiveness is what keeps him from doing so. 

"Study break." 

The older man takes his shoes and socks off, rolling the pair of silk trouser socks up neatly into a ball before stuffing them into one of his shoes. They soon join the folders on the floor, lined up side by side. He scoots down and lays back onto the pillows, stretching out on the window seat, grinning all the while. 

Finally catching on, Clark smiles and tosses his book to the floor. Off come the sneakers and grass stained gym socks - each sock landing several feet away, each separated from its mate, one shoe sitting up properly, while the other lands on its side. 

Clark crawls his way along the window seat and Lex's body, settling down on his stomach on top of the older man, pillowing his head on Lex's chest. Lex's fingers wind into Clark's hair, admiring the thickness of it, the faintest hint of coarseness as he catches a lock between his thumb and forefinger, thumb smoothing over it appreciatively. Happy, sleepy murmurs from Clark. 

"This is much better," Lex says, quietly pleased. 

"Mmmm." A nuzzle to his shirt and Lex can tell that Clark is already drifting off, being lulled into sleep by the steady pelting of rain against the window. 

"You're heavy," he says flatly, teasing his lover. 

"Am not," Clark mutters sleepily. 

Lex chuckles, fingers still carding through Clark's hair as he gazes out the window, watching the thick droplets of rain roll down. 

"No. You're not." 


End file.
